


Shovel Talk

by MadamoiselleRomanova



Series: Alec's Siblings Can't (and Won't) Shut Up [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Izzy spills the beans, M/M, Shovel Talk, and by golly I want to give them to him, lovely loving siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamoiselleRomanova/pseuds/MadamoiselleRomanova
Summary: Izzy takes matters into her own hands.





	Shovel Talk

Izzy and Magnus sat facing each other in Taki’s, Magnus looking nonchalant and relaxed as Isabelle stared at him intently.  
Abruptly, her expression changed to a cheerful sweet smile.  
“So Magnus, How’s it going with Alec? Everything good?”  
Magnus regarded her a tad suspiciously. He preferred to get right to the point of things, generally speaking.  
“…Yes? Isabelle is there a reason we’re out for coffee while Alec is out on patrol and you’ve spent a good ten minutes glaring at me?”  
There was a beat of silence as Isabelle went from sweet faced to glowering at the warlock.  
“If you ever fucking hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you as painfully and slowly as physically possible”  
Another beat of silence as Magnus sat, stunned, at the friendly shadow hunter threatening him so blatantly in public.  
He blinked a couple of time in shock before answering.  
“I have no intentions of hurting your brother Isabelle, I truly do adore Alexander and would like to see where things take us.”  
“And the fact that he’s closeted because of the clave?”  
“You don’t live as long as I do without learning a little patience my dear.”  
Isabelle regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, before relaxing from head to toe, a relieved expression on her face.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow at the young woman, still bemused as to what brought on this line of questioning.

“Sorry I just- Alec is so much happier with you than I’ve ever seen him, so much freer, and I had to know you weren’t messing with him. He’s taken care of me my entire life, protected me and half raised me- It was my turn to take care of him, you know? No matter how happy you made him now, I couldn’t let you play with him and hurt him later. It would fuck him up so much if the first guy her ever took a chance on was just screwing with him. He’d probably revert back into a clave-slave and never do anything to make himself happy again, like before. I’m sorry to babble and I’m not sorry I threatened you but I’m sorry I had to? I don’t know if that makes sense. But I’m not taking back my threats if you hurt him I hurt you, you understand?”

Magnus regarded her thoughtfully, a small smile quirking up the corners of his lips at her threats followed by babbling followed by more threats.

“I understand both your threats and apologies, although I’m a bit curious about your comment on Alec raising you.”

Unlike Alec, Isabelle was immune to both blushing or embarrassment, and brazenly said,  
“Well it’s not like Maryse and Robert were going to. It was the same with Jace and Max.”

She shrugged off the comment like it was no big deal, but Magnus was struck by the implications. Alec, only a few years older than Isabelle had been her primary caretaker? first of all, what kind of terrible parent does that? No wonder his Alexander was so protective of his siblings. Honestly, Magnus had assumed it was part of his upbringing and ‘duty first’ attitude. Apparently it was more parental. How… adorable.

Seeing magnus’ curious expression, Izzy continued.  
“I mean obviously my parents dealt with me when i was an infant, but they left us at the institute with hodge a lot after Alec was like 5. Hodge wasn’t someone who babysat honestly, so Alec mostly took care of me. taught me to fight, punched boys who were mean to me, told me the family motto, showed me how to read. All the parent-y things I guess. Same with Max. With Jace they were the same age, but Jace was pretty fucked up when he came to live with us. Alec was the one to help him adjust and tell him that his dad was fucked in the head, the one to help him after a nightmare and stuff. There were’t really any other kids in the institute, and our parents weren’t close with the other adults so it was really just the three of us until Max came along, except for lessons with Hodge.”

Izzy looked at her watch and stood from her seat.  
“Alec’s patrol is almost over. We can meet up again if you want, unlike Alec I understand texting.”

Izzy walked out without a backwards glance, leaving Magnus with a full cup of rapidly cooling coffee and some new information about Alec to process.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and lay claim to nothing. my minimalism is so impressive I should have my own netflix documentary.


End file.
